newdirectionsmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions: Singles
is a list of singles which were officially released to the public several weeks before both the album and the movie was released. However, for the first movie, all the songs were released after the album, which could also contribute to the fact that they did not chart on the Hot 100 for their pre-release sales. Subsequent singles were released three weeks before the album was released, and six before the movie premiered. The following singles were released as a set of three- one promotional, and two which were at risk of being cut from the movie. Tracking sales began the week that any singles were released, and ended when the album was officially released. New Directions: The First Note After much speculation, the 3 singles were revealed- Glitter In The Air and Mamma Mia were in danger of being cut, while Beautiful was released to promote the film. They all charted in their first week, with Glitter In The Air leading the charge, even ahead of the promotional single. Mamma Mia, originally sung by Unique Adams and Kitty Wilde, failed to match the other success of the other two, debuting at #98 against high figures #83 and #85, maintaining its spot the next week, and being the only single not to rise, with the others reaching #61 and #79. When the tracking period ended, Glitter In The Air finished at #58 and Beautiful at #78, with Mamma Mia finishing at the bottom of the charts with #100. Of all of the singles, Glitter in the Air reached the highest with #11. All singles managed to chart, with the lowest being So What at #52. Oops... I Did it Again also proved to be a success, reaching #12, just one below it's predecessor Glitter. All the mash-ups managed to chart within the Top 20, with all the P!nk songs except one charting in the Top 40. New Directions: Treble Three official singles were revealed- Happy, Toxic and Sorry, with Sorry being a promotional single, and the other two in danger of being cut. During the week of prerelease, both Happy and Toxic debuted at #91 and #95, respectfully, with Sorry bubbling under the Hot 100 at 23. After official release, the much-anticipated Toxic pulled ahead of Happy, with the latter achieving a place at #82 against #71, while Sorry danced along the edges with a debut of #91. The following week, the sales for Toxic managed to rocket it into the Top 40 at a place of #39, while Happy broke the Top 75 barrier with #63. Sorry was the only song not to rise, maintaing its peak of 91. Toxic flew into the Top 10 the next week, and Happy into the Top 40, with Sorry rising to #83. The following week, when tracking week ended, Toxic finished in the Top 8, Happy in the Top 30, and Sorry rose to 81. Though this had not happened before, the promotional single was completely cut, and managed to remain on the chart for a couple more weeks without and promotion. As a whole, the movie had many Top 10's, and quite a few Top 20's which makes for a powerful, emotional album filled with surprise and joy. Category:Singles